The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus that reads a document to generate image data.
For example, typical image forming apparatuses that are an MFP (Multifunction Peripheral) are often provided with an automatic paper feeding mechanism part that feeds paper sheets stored in a paper feeding cassette one by one to a carrying passage for guiding the fed paper sheet to a printing mechanism part. In addition, in many cases, the image forming apparatus is provided with a manual feed tray on which a variety of paper sheets can be loaded.
By the way, the paper sheet that has been loaded on the manual feed tray is conveyed toward the printing mechanism part by a guide member that constitutes the carrying passage. This guide member is disposed above the paper feeding cassette such that, in the event that the guide member is dropped for some cause, it can be received by the paper feeding cassette.
In other words, the guide member is provided with a plurality of conveyance rollers, and the like, for feeding the paper sheet that is loaded on the manual feed tray. Therefore, there is the possibility that, in the course of feeding the paper sheet that has been loaded on the manual feed tray, the weight of the plurality of conveyance rollers and the paper sheet may deflect the guide member downward to deform it.
In addition, the guide member is often temporarily fixed to such a part as an internal frame of an apparatus main body. Such configuration provides a feature that, in the case where, for example, a paper sheet jam, or the like, is caused on the guide member, the clearance for the carrying passage of the guide member can be widened by releasing the temporary fixing of the guide member to thereby remove the paper sheet clogged in the inside.
In this way, the guide member is temporarily fixed to such a part as a frame inside of the apparatus main body. Thus, the guide member is disposed above the paper feeding cassette, whereby, even if the guide member is dropped, it can be received by the paper feeding cassette. Between the guide member and the paper feeding cassette, there is provided a clearance that is small to the extent that drawing out of the paper feeding cassette from the apparatus main body will not be hindered.
In a typical case where there is given a configuration with which such a paper feeding cassette supports the guide member, a supporting part is projected on the top face of a side restriction member provided in the paper feeding cassette to restrict the position of the paper sheet in a width direction, and with this supporting part, deformation of the guide member is prevented.